


Mamihlapinatapai

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Lunar Chronicles Fusion, Damen is Cinder and Laurent is Kai, M/M, lunar chronicles AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: —Laurent cree que encontraron al príncipe perdido de la Luna. ¿Es cierto?Damen se quedó helado ante las palabras de Nicaise.Un AU de Las Crónicas Lunares
Relationships: Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nicaise (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 4





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente amo esta escena del libro de Cress de Marissa Meyer y pensé, ¿por qué no? Así que esto es solo esa escena del capítulo 51, pero con Damen y Laurent en el lugar de Cinder y Kai. No hace falta haber leído los libros para entender, pero lo recomiendo igual porque son geniales. 
> 
> También, el título es una palabra del idioma yagán, la cuál significa "Una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar".

Laurent se veía... siempre lucía guapo, ¿pero hoy? Su rubio cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, una corona se posaba sobre su cabeza y un traje hecho a la medida de un color marfil se aferraba a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos. Era la imagen misma de la realeza, de todo lo que un rey espera ser. Damen sintió un retortijón en el estómago al recordar que todo esto era porque él se estaba casando hoy. Con Kastor, nada menos. Laurent lo miraba como a un fantasma salido de la nada, incredulidad nadando en sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento —dijo Damen finalmente— tuve que dejar inconscientes a algunos de tus guardias, pero ellos estarán bien, quizá sólo con algo de náuseas cuando despierten.

Nadie dijo nada y esto era tan incómodo, Damen solo deseaba saltarse esta parte del plan.

—Damen —dijo Nikandros a su derecha— de prisa.

Correcto. Su tiempo estaba contado, no podían ralentizarse si querían lograrlo. Dio un paso tentativo hacia Laurent y éste por fin encontró su voz.

— ¿Qué demonios Damen? —Se detuvo en seco, tanto por la hostilidad de Laurent, como por la forma en que lo había llamado con tanta familiaridad— Kastor está aquí, en este palacio, ¿acaso deseas morir?

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, Nikandros habló. —Debemos irnos ahora si queremos evitarlo.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Laurent molesto.

—Nikandros —le respondió con un asentimiento en su dirección— nos conocimos en el taller ese día, pero entonces yo era sólo un androide.

Laurent regresó su mirada a Damen y alzó una de sus perfectas cejas a modo de cuestionamiento.

—Tiene razón, debemos irnos y debes venir con nosotros.

—No van a llevarlo a ningún lado —sentenció el asesor de Laurent, Nicaise, hablando por primera vez, y avanzó a paso seguro y amenazante hacia Damen.

Era valiente, tuvo que reconocerle, Damen era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, pero eso no parecía importarle. Aun así, Damen no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que con esfuerzo mínimo lo obligó a sentarse en una silla cercana usando sus habilidades lunares. Nicaise lo miró con todo el odio que pudo reunir.

—Lo siento —dijo Damen— pero si intentas interferir tendré que usar el último tranquilizante en ti.

Luego levantó su mano metálica y de su dedo índice desplegó un pequeño cuchillo que apuntó en dirección a Laurent, y le dijo: —Tengo que quitarte el chip de identificación.

Avanzó un paso hacia él, y fingió no sentirse herido cuando Laurent retrocedió un poco.

—Laurent —suplicó— entiendo como debes sentirte, pero tienes que confiar en mí, no puedes casarte con Kastor.

—Esa es mi decisión.

—Es una pésima decisión.

—Sigue siendo mía —Laurent respiró hondo, como para calmarse, antes de continuar. —Quiero confiar en que hay una buena razón para que hagas esto. Pero no sé nada de ti, me mentiste acerca de todo.

—Jamás te mentí —respondió a la defensiva— sólo omití algunas partes de la verdad.

— ¡Eso cuenta como mentir Damen! ¿Y qué hay de que eres Lunar? Si quiera... entonces, todo este tiempo, ¿sólo eras tú manipulándome?

— ¿Te preocupa haber tenido sentimientos por un ciborg? Y sobre mentirte, eres el rey, ¡esto no iba ser por siempre!

A Damen le sorprendió lo mucho que dolía admitir eso.

— ¡Solo quiero saber que tanto fue real y quién eres realmente! ¡Trato de averiguar de qué lado se supone que estás!

Damen deseaba explicarle todo, decirle que lo que habían vivido en esos pocos días había sido lo más real que había en su vida; pero no tenían tiempo, no ahora al menos.

—Estoy de mi lado —dijo con voz firme—, estoy del lado correcto para conseguir lo mejor para este planeta y si realmente te importa tu reino, tú lo estarás también.

Avanzó para tomar la mano de Laurent, pero él la acunó contra su pecho de manera protectora.

—No estoy huyendo de esto, tengo responsabilidades y un país que proteger. Yo me quedo —Damen odiaba lo guapo que lucía en ese momento, todo firmeza y rectitud.

— ¿Vas a arriesgarte con Kastor?

—Por lo menos sé a lo que me enfrento con él, al menos sé que él me está manipulando.

—Jamás te he manipulado —soltó Damen exasperado— y jamás planeo hacerlo, pero yo tengo mis propias responsabilidades y personas para proteger, así que vendrás conmigo y podrás averiguar luego si aún confías en mí o no.

Entonces disparó.

Laurent se derrumbó tan pronto como el dardo lo golpeó y Damen se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que golpeara contra el suelo. Nicaise gritó desde su lugar en la silla, pero, obligado por Damen a quedarse allí, fue incapaz de levantarse aún.

—Mierda —suspiró Damen.

Laurent lo iba a odiar cuando despertara, esto definitivamente no le sumaría puntos a la hora de intentar que confiara en él nuevamente.

— ¡No puedes llevártelo! Estamos en medio de la guerra, esto tendrá grandes repercusiones —exclamó Nicaise.

—Nosotros pondremos fin a la guerra—lo tranquilizó Nikandros.

Damen colocó a Laurent en el suelo despacio, antes de retirar el dardo de su pecho y tomar su mano con suavidad. Retiró la manga de la camisa para dejar su muñeca al descubierto. La piel era pálida y suave al tacto, tan delgada que la red de venas era visible debajo. Damen inhaló con fuerza antes de hacer un corte preciso, una poca sangre roja manó de la herida al instante.

—Laurent cree que encontraron al príncipe perdido de la Luna. ¿Es cierto?

Damen se quedó helado ante las palabras de Nicaise y dio una mirada rápida a Nikandros antes de regresar la vista a Laurent. Esperó a que sus manos ya no temblaran antes de retirar el chip de su carne. Luego colocó un vendaje sobre la herida.

—Sí, está con nosotros, él va reclamar su trono en la Luna y hará la diferencia —al menos Damen esperaba ser capaz de lograrlo. —Pero si la boda se lleva a cabo eso no servirá de nada. Tienes que confiar en nosotros con esto, te seguro que nada malo le pasará a Laurent mientras esté con nosotros.

Nicaise no respondió, se limitó a mirarlos molesto y Damen decidió que era lo suficientemente bueno, levantó a Laurent en sus brazos y caminó junto a Nikandros hacia la puerta, estaban a punto de salir, cuando la voz de Nicaise los detuvo en seco.

—Él tiene otro chip, por detrás de su oreja derecha, en caso de que algún idiota intente secuestrarlo.

Ignorando el insulto, Damen puso a Laurent en los brazos de Nikandros, luego retiró el cabello de Laurent y palpó hasta sentir algo pequeño y duro descansar contra el hueso del cráneo por debajo de la piel, desplegó nuevamente el cuchillo y se encargó de retirar el dispositivo de seguimiento.

—Gracias.

—Si algo le pasa —le aseguró Nicaise— yo personalmente te mataré.

Y Damen supo que lo decía en serio.

********

Damen y Nikandros salieron corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la nave que los esperaba fuera del edificio. Laurent descansaba inconsciente en brazos de Damen. No pudo evitar notar que se veía más joven cuando dormía, con una expresión suave y en calma, libre de preocupaciones. Y entonces la realización llegó a su cerebro, Laurent no lucía más joven cuando dormía, se veía exactamente de su edad. Recordó los días pasados, hace lo que se sentía como toda una vida, cuando había visto a Laurent en el castillo.

Él rey August acababa de morir y Laurent había sido coronado como el nuevo gobernante del país. Recordó como de duros habían sido sus ojos, su expresión cerrada, los hombros rígidos, parecía haber envejecido diez años en tan sólo unas horas; todo en él gritaba " _no necesito de nadie ni nada_ ", pero no para Damen. Laurent había confiado en Damen lo suficiente para mostrarle lo que realmente se escondía bajo esa expresión altiva, para contarle a Damen lo verdaderamente asustado que estaba, a él, un simple mecánico. Podía recordar con perfecta precisión su encuentro en el baile real, antes de que todo fuera mal, con Laurent sonriendo tímidamente, una de sus manos entrelazadas y la otra sujetando su hombro, mientras Damen lo sostenía por la cintura. Damen había sentido su aliento cálido contra sus labios cuando ambos se habían inclinado inconscientemente a lo largo del baile, Laurent había cerrado los ojos inocentemente, habían estado tan cerca de besarse antes de que Kastor interrumpiera...

Doblaron a la derecha en el siguiente cruce y encontraron a Jord y Pallas en el corredor.

—Lazar ya está en la nave esperando —dijo Jord.

—Bien, vámonos.

Corrieron juntos hacia la salida por la que la nave los esperaba.

" _Por favor, no me odies_ ".

Fue el único pensamiento de Damen.


End file.
